Smut University 2013- Perve Swerve
by MinnieCullen
Summary: Homework from PTB Smut Uni 2013. Rated M for Lemon!


Perve Swerve – Smut University 2013

A/N

E & B belong to SM; I'm just giving them some naughty times.

Dinner had been nice; Edward has been the perfect gentleman just like he had on our previous 5 dates but now I want to jump his bones. I studied his profile from the side as he drove me home, his strong bulging biceps flexed as he gripped the steering wheel. His cheekbones looked like they had been carved out of marble, what had I done to grant such a beautiful man?

Tonight was the night, I was going to have sex with Edward Cullen; he just didn't know it yet.

Edward walked me to my door keeping his hand against the small of my back, the heat from his hand made my skin tingle and that was through my dress. I could only imagine what it would feel like on my bare skin. As we reached my door, I stopped and turned around to face him.

"Good night." Did he seriously think I was going to let him go?

"I want you to come inside Edward."

He looked conflicted. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I reached up and grabbing his face in my hands and pulling him to me, I kissed him slowly at first; giving him time to catch up. It didn't take long. His soft lips moulded to him as both our lips moved in sync, he put his arms around me bringing my closer so I was pressed up firm against him.

"Inside now." I moved away caught his hand and pulled him towards the door. Looking for my keys was a pain in the arse; I needed to invest in a smaller bag. I finally opened the door after nearly tipping everything out my bag and pulled him inside behind me.

"You have a lovely place."

"You can praise my decorating skills later, right now I want you naked." I wasn't going to make it to the living room let alone the bedroom upstairs! I pulled him to me once again crushing my lips to his; I looked up into his emerald green eyes to see lust and want. I worked at unbuttoning his shirt trying to push it off his shoulders without breaking out kiss. We moved back and I felt the back of my foot hit the bottom step on the staircase, perfect you could lie down on the stairs right?

Edward grabbed my dress and pulled it over my head; he looked at me standing there in my bra and panties and moaned. I stroked my fingers across his chest and abs, his light smattering of chest hair tickled my fingers. As he unclasped my bra I unbuckled his jeans and pushed them down with his boxers.

Edward's cock sprang free and bounced up before hitting his stomach. It was beautifully long and thick.

"I want that gorgeous cock inside me now."

"Oh fuck." Edward palmed my breasts in his hands playing with each nipple making me even wetter and groan.

I sat on the edge of the step, resting my elbows on the step above me and looked up at Edward with my legs spread. He kissed me as he hovered over me, his arms above my head keeping his weight off me.

"I hope these aren't your favourite panties." He said before grabbing the lace in his hand and tugging so they ripped and fell away. I couldn't wait anymore.

"Now Edward, fuck me please." He slipped a finger inside my wet folds testing if I was ready, dipping his finger inside me then adding a second before pumping in and out of me a few times.

I was ready.

He used my moisture on his hands to coat his dick before lining it up at my entrance. I wrapped my legs around him to encourage him, in once swift thrust me was buried balls deep inside me. My eyes rolled from the fullness, his dick stretched my pussy deliciously. I pressed the heels of my feet onto his arse to pull him in deeper and to get him to move.

"Give me a second Bella. I need to calm myself before I cum like a teenage virgin."

I giggled as he began to move slowly thrusting in and out of me. I needed him to go faster.

"Harder Edward, fuck me like you mean it." He didn't need to be told twice.

"Wrap your arms around my biceps and hold on." I did as he instructed as he grabbed hold of my hips and lifted me slightly, changing the angle he was hitting inside. He began thrusting faster and harder, in and out of me making me scream. I felt myself moving up and down the step I was perched on.

"Look down at where we're connected, you can see me disappearing inside you." I followed his gaze and had never seen anything as sexy as his dick disappearing and reappearing out of my pussy.

I felt my muscles tighten squeezing his dick as he thrust inside me; this was going to be one hell of an orgasm.

"I'm going to cum." I shouted. Edward wrapped one arm around my back and used his free hand to rub circles on my clit. My orgasm ripped through me and I screamed out as he continued fucking me trying to get to his release. I felt him twitch and spasm inside me, making me shudder from the aftershocks of my release.

He collapsed on top of me, completely spent as I held him close to me.

This man was a keeper.


End file.
